


Saving the Hero

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cliffhangers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Plot has been entirely rewritten, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, everyone is out of character, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Eleven has gone through a tough life along with his friends, but he suffers the most abuse. When he is invited to Smash, things take a turn for the worse.Update: Pairing is now Joker x Hero (Eleven) instead of it being Hero (Eleven) x Joker x Roy.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry (Warning; Nudity and some explicit lyrics)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518210) by Kikuo ft. Hatsune Miku. 

_ **SHOVE!** _

_**SLAM!** _

Eleven covered up his body as he was beaten again. He looked at himself. Bruises and red marks painted over most lt of his skin. "Now what...?" Eleven quietly said to himself. Tears began to threaten to come down his face. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him. Eleven gasped.

Solo.

Eleven whimpered in the hug. It felt good. Yet it hurts. He feels like he doesn't want any comfort and he doesn't know why. "Solo...I..." Eleven started but trailed off. "I know...I'm so sorry..." Solo replied to him calmly. This is what Eleven likes about Solo. If Eleven was to describe the others, it would be like this...

Solo was the calm one and as a matter of fact, the quiet one out of the four. He always understood the problems that Eleven had. So if Eleven needed someone to talk to, he would talk to Solo. Hell, even one time, Eleven gave Solo a apple as a appreciation. The type of abuse that Solo suffered from was verbal. In addition, Solo would suffer from starvation due to him not being fed enough. So when Solo didn't get food, he would black out and not wake up for 20 minutes unless if Eleven or the others give him food.

Arusu was the tsundere out of the four, which means he is cold and pretty violent in the outside. At least he doesn't use physical movements or anything to his friends. The type of abuse he suffers from is physical. Which explains the bruises everywhere on his body. One time he got a black eye from a strong punch. To make matters worse, Eleven witnessed it all. He didn't come out of his room at all on that day. He remembered that one day, Arusu broke down crying as he couldn't hold his tsundere attitude up and he was severely beaten for it.

Eight was the kind hearted and energetic out of the four. He always try to put a smile on his face through the abuse but sometimes the smile would falter and he would burst out crying. The type of abuse he suffered from was emotional abuse. He was forced to do things against his free will. The things that he was forced to do were very horrible things. Eight would cry afterward but not long after he suffers a beating each time he cries.

As for himself...well...

Eleven was the introvert one. Well, he is somewhat a introvert one. He is kind hearted like Eight. However, the hell that he is going through is much worse than the hell the others are going through. Sure, he does suffer abuse. However, he suffers all the abuses the others suffer from. Starvation was the only abuse he doesn't suffer from. However, there is a type of abuse that Eleven solely suffers from.

And that type of abuse is sexual.

They are with a mysterious abusive man. They were kidnapped by him and their weapons was taken away by him so they couldn't escape. And when the man needed someone to take care of his "business", he would have Eleven do sexual things against his will. Eleven remembered that he tried several times to get away from him but it would always fail. He hugged Solo back after a long period of silence. Just then, they heard a loud slam and a scream. They softly gasped and Solo opened the door a crack.

Sapphire blue eyes widened when he saw who was getting hurt. Eight was suffering a beating. And from what he is seeing, Arusu is trying to get the mysterious man off of Eight. "Get your hands away from him!" Arusu yelled as he tried to help his helpless friend. Sky blue eyes widened when he saw what was going on. "Oh my god..." Eleven said quietly. Finally, the mysterious man let Eight go. But...

He grabbed Arusu. "You are coming with me!" The man yelled and dragged Arusu. "Let me go, you monster!" Arusu yelled ad he struggled to get away from this abusive man but was yanked really hard into the room that belonged to the man and the door was slammed shut. They heard harsh sobbing from Eight. Eleven and Solo left and went to check on him. "Eight...!" Eleven said as he got to him. Eight turned his head slowly and weakly to look at him. More sobs escaped his mouth and he hugged Eleven. "This has gone too horrible already!" Eight said through his crying. Solo ruffled Eight's brown hair as he heard his friend cry harshly. "It has gone horrible already..." Eleven said quietly to his crying friend.

Suddenly, they heard loud slamming and punches along with screams of agony. The three winced from hearing the agonizing screams. "Eleven, Solo...what do we do...?" Eight quietly asked. "I don't know, Eight..." Solo replied. "...Come on, let's go back to our room..." Eleven and Eight nodded and they went back to their room.

* * *

Dinner time was awful. Especially for Solo. The heroes were forced to make dinner. However, every single time they do it, the man hates it automatically, even if he didn't eat any of it. Eleven sighed. "You guys did okay this time." The man said, but his voice still filled with anger. "Come eat with me." The heroes obeyed and sat in the dining hall with him. However, Arusu was nowhere to be seen. "Your friend is in the bathroom." The man said. The heroes felt guilt. They should have done something to help Arusu.

The bathroom door opened and closed. The heroes heard it and they heard walking footsteps. The walking footsteps stopped when Arusu reached the kitchen. The heroes gasped at the sight. Arusu now has a black eye for the 2nd time and there is a huge bruise on his face. "Oh my god..." Eleven said quietly. Once they finished, Eleven immediately walked into the bathroom, leaving the heroes confused. "Eleven?" That was the only thing Eleven heard before he closed the door. 

* * *

Eleven sighed. "What am I doing here...?" Eleven said quietly. He sighed. He knew what he was going to do. He rolled up his right sleeve, which revealed 6 scars from cuts.

Yes, he did self-harm.

Eleven sighed and took out a pocket knife. Shaky breaths was coming out of his helpless mouth as he felt fear on what he was going to do. He let out a very soft cry as pain coursed through his right arm. Blood began to slowly drip down his arm. "A-Ah..." Eleven quietly mumbled in pain. After making a little more cuts, he looked at his right arm. 4 additional cuts was made on his arm.

Oh no...

_'What have I done...?' _Eleven thought.

Eleven wrapped his arms in bandages. Oh well. Once he came out of the bathroom, the man grabbed him. "Wh-" Eleven said before being yanked hard into his room.

* * *

Eleven laid on his bed. His clothes were ripped. He was raped for the 7th time from the man. He began to cry to himself. "Why...? Why is it me and the others...?" Eleven quietly mumbled in his sleep. Suddenly, Eight came in. "Eleven...this is for you..." Eight said and gave him a letter. Eleven moved a little and took the letter from his hands. 

The letter was white with a auburn circle in the middle. The circle was divided into four parts. Eleven sighed and he opened the letter. "A paper?" Eleven quietly said. Eight left the room to give Eleven some privacy. Eleven sighed and read the paper.

* * *

This...

This is their ticket out of the miserable life they suffered from. Eleven started crying happily. Finally...

Finally!

Eleven looked outside and stared at the full moon. Night time. Eleven changed into new clothes after getting a shower. Once he saw the man asleep, he got his friends. "What is it, Eleven?" Eight asked. "Guys...I read the letter Eight gave to me..." Eleven said quietly. "We been invited to...a place called the Smash mansion. This is our ticket out of here."

Their eyes light up with excitement. "You mean...we can get out of here?" Solo asked. Eleven nodded. "Finally..." Arusu said quietly in a happy way but it shifted.

Typical tsundere.

"I mean, what do you mean we are gonna get out without getting his attention...?" Arusu whispered yelled. Eleven looked in the basement and went down there. "Eleven, wait...!" Solo whispered yelled. After 5 minutes, Eleven came back with their swords. "I'm back." Eleven said quietly. He then gave the swords to Arusu, Solo, and Eight. "Our weapons...!" Eight whispered yelled happily. "Alright, get your belongings, guys." Eleven whispered and they nodded. Eleven then shuts off the lights. He was going to do one unforgivable thing.

He put on gloves and looked at the abusive mysterious man. He raised his sword in the air.

"_**No more will you hurt us...**_"

The next thing heard was a slash.

* * *

Eleven cleaned the blood off of his sword. He hid the man somewhere in the house. The gloves and the wipes was burning in the incinerator of the house. Eleven sighed. He literally pulled it off. He just _murdered _the man that abused them. "You guys ready to go?" Eleven said. Eight came out. "Yep! We are all ready to go!" There is his energetic self. This is what Eleven loves about Eight.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Arusu asked. Solo nodded. They all looked outside. They sighed in determination.

And they walked out to start a new life.


	2. Arrival and Love at First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, first kiss is gonna happen in this chapter.
> 
> Ikr? Already too.

The heroes was riding a limo to the Smash mansion. They also met Banjo and Kazooie. Both of them were very friendly. Heck, Kazooie allowed the Heroes to pet her (A/N: Yes, the gender of Kazooie is female). Eleven pet Kazooie the most. "This is so exciting!" Eight said happily. "Heck yeah it is!" Arusu said. Again, his attitude shifted.

Again. Typical tsundere.

"I mean, it could be boring!" Arusu said. Solo chuckled at the attitude shift. "What's so funny?!" Solo laughed even more. "It's funny that you said it was boring when you technically agreed with Eight." Arusu blushed out of embarrassment. Eleven laughed a little. He looked out the window. Cities. Lights. Fancy towns. This looks like it won't be bad at all. Eleven sighed happily.

* * *

They arrived in the Smash mansion. They noticed people out there. The heroes knew this was gonna happen. Paparazzi. "Alright, guys. We have to hide our pain." Eleven said to which the other three nodded to. They heard a loud voice. "Please welcome our new fighters Banjo and Kazooie! Along with them is the Heroes!" Loud cheering followed this. The heroes sighed. This is it. The start of a new life.

A man outside the limo opened the doors. Banjo nodded at them, signalling them to go first. Eleven was the first to step out, causing many more cheers to uproar. Arusu followed, then Solo, then Eight, and then Banjo and Kazooie. Each of them waved at the crowds as they continued to cheer. They walked inside the Smash mansion, where their eyes widened in amazement.

The Smash mansion really did look fancy.

"Holy crap..." Eight quietly said, amazed on the design of the mansion. Arusu looked amazed as well. Solo stayed fairly quiet. Eleven was very surprised and amazed. He had no words about the mansion. Suddenly, a giant hand came to them. "Welcome to Smash, newcomers." The hand said. The heroes nodded along with Banjo and Kazooie. "My name is Master Hand." The hand stated. "Please go to the party hall for a party in your honors." They nodded and walked to the dining hall.

When the two grand doors of the party hall opened...

"Hi there!" A man said. He was wearing a red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. "My name is Mario and welcome to Smash!" The man stated and confetti appeared out of nowhere. They looked around. Balloons was placed everywhere around the party hall. Mario then turned to the others. "Everybody! The newcomers are here!" Mario declared. Everyone looked and they gasped happily. The heroes felt nervous. Banjo walked to the snack table and Kazooie followed. The heroes looked around. Eleven looked at a boy.

His sky blue eyes filled with curiosity.

The boy has black hair with small curls. He is wearing a black tailcoat that is covering a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents. For his legs, he is wearing black pants. On his feet are brown-black winklepickers. His hands are covered by red gloves. On his face is a mask is a black and white, which is in like a birdlike domino. Eleven continued to stare at him. The boy turned around and noticed him. They are now staring at each other.

It's like they couldn't hear voices or the music playing in the party hall.

They slowly walked up to each other. Secretly, Eleven can hear Eight's "Oooo! Eleven is in love!" teasing. "Hey there..." The boy said gently. "Hi..." Eleven replied gently as well. "Congratulations on getting invited here." The boy said with a smile appearing on his face.

_Why do I feel empty from seeing that kind smile...?_

"T-Thank you..." Eleven replied, feeling himself smile. But deep inside...he felt heavy anxiety. "My name is Joker. You?" The boy said. Eleven felt a warm feeling in his heart. He really does seem kind.

_Is he pitying me...?_

Eleven smiled bashfully. "My name is E-Eleven..." Elevem stuttered, leaving Eleven partially embarrassed. "Ahaha, you look cute when you're embarrassed." Joker said, making Eleven blush and the smile disappeared from his fzce.

_Did he just say that to me...?_

"W-What?" Eleven asked. Joker chuckled. "Anyway, I want you to meet my close friend, Roy." Joker said as Roy walked up to them. "Hi there. My name is Roy." Roy said to Eleven. The surprise on Eleven's face from seeing Joker came back. He stared at Roy. Roy did the same thing. Joker just blinked. After a few moments of silence, Joker spoke. "Um...guys." He said, breaking them from their silent trance. "Sorry, Joker..." Eleven said. "It's fine." Joker replied. Roy made a big smile. "I'm just glad we got more fighters with us!" Roy squealed out of happiness. Eleven laughed nervously. Joker and Eleven looked at each other again.

For some reason...

They felt warm feelings around each other.

Suddenly, Eight came up to them. "Hey, boys!" Eight squealed, making them flinch. "E-Eight!" Eleven scolded to a giggling Eight. (A/N: Perfect moment ruined right there xD)

Eleven sighed and he looked at Roy and Joker. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you all." Eleven said and left quickly as he was embarrassed. Joker looked with a concern glare. Roy shrugged. "Go after him." Roy said to Joker. "Seems to me that he might have stole your heart." Roy giggled after saying this. Joker looked at him with a serious glare before leaving.

As for the other heroes, they didn't pay attention to Eleven leaving.

* * *

Eleven walked up the stairs. From what he learned, the rooftop of the mansion was all the way upstairs. Once he saw the grand doors to it, he opened it.

Holy crap.

It was beautiful.

Eleven continued to feel the warm feeling already. Oh no...he fell in love with him. He heard the doors open again. "G-Gah!" Eleven yelled as he was startled. He turned around to see Joker. "J-Joker?" Eleven asked, confused on why the Phantom Thief came up to the rooftop with him. Joker walked to him. "Are you okay?" Joker asked to him, concerned. This made Eleven shake a little.

Shit.

"Um...yes, I'm fine." Eleven replied, hoping that Joker would leave him alone. But that wasn't the case. Joker sighed. "Something tells me you are not telling the truth." Joker said to him. "Because you look so overwhelmed." Eleven froze. Oh crap. "In addition, your face looks like something happened to you." Eleven sighed. Is there no point in hiding it? Suddenly, a firework went off. They looked at the sky. "It looks beautiful..." Eleven said. Joker nodded in agreement. Eleven looked at Joker and waved a hand at him, signalling him to come close. Joker obeyed and stood next to Eleven. "You know...for some reason, I feel a warm feeling in my heart when I'm around you..." Joker said to him. Eleven looked at him. "Really?" Eleven replied. Joker nodded.

Eleven also felt that feeling as well.

"M-Me too..." Eleven replied bashfully after a few moments of silence. "Really?" Joker replied to which Eleven nodded to. They looked at each other, their shallow breaths matching the same pace. They got closer and closer. Their lips are close to each other. And...

With a sound of firework, it happened.

The kiss.

Joker pulled Eleven closer to him to which Eleven obeyed to. Eleven was loving this kiss yet...he feels confused. Eleven and Joker continued to kiss. It's like they didn't have anything to be worried about. They broke apart from the kiss. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't hav-" Joker started but was cut off by Eleven. "No, it's fine." Eleven replied and a smile formed on his face. Joker smiled as well. "We should get back." Joker replied to which Eleven nodded to.

* * *

After the party, the heroes found out which rooms is theirs. Eight and Arusu share a room together. Solo shares a room with Banjo and Kazooie. As for Eleven...he ends up sharing a room with Joker. Joker and Eleven smiled when they got in. "Welcome to the room." Joker said to him. Eleven looked around. It looked so fancy.

Eleven and Joker got into nightwear and got in the bed. They looked at each other. "Eleven...you really do look adorable..." Joker said, causing Eleven to blush. "I...uh..." Eleven stuttered. Does this mean they are in a relationship? Eleven couldn't tell. Joker blushed parts of Eleven's brown hair away. Eleven also noticed that he is not wearing his mask.

Joker's face...looks adorable.

"Good night, Joker..." Eleven said quietly as he felt sleep starting to consume him. "Good night, Eleven..." Joker replied to him as he also felt sleep consume him. And with that, they fell asleep.


	3. Troubles and Possible First Date

Eleven woke up and saw the morning sun. Yesterday was so bad yet...it went good. Eleven looked st Joker, who was still asleep. He smiled and decided to leave the raven sleep. Suddenly, he felt sadness filling his heart. Is he in a relationship already? If so, then...why is he not happy about it? He entered the bathroom to take a shower. Once activating the water, Eleven sighed. "Why do I feel emptiness...?" Eleven quietly said. He felt a strong urge to cry. He began to think of all the abuse he went through. How his clothes got shredded, how he was forced into a kiss by that horrible man, how he was forced to cry out in pleasure when he was raped...all of it...

All he could do was cry silently.

* * *

Joker woke up from his sleep, noticing that Eleven is not next to him. He then heard the shower running. Joker sighed, knowing that last night was not a dream. They literally kissed without getting to know each other, which felt confusing yet...so...loving. Joker wanted to know more about Eleven. To see what Eleven truly is.

Joker then heard the shower close after 3 more minutes. "I think he doesn't want me looking despite the fact we are men..." Joker quietly said before covering his eyes. He heard the bathroom door open and some...sniffling? It began to make him wonder if something happened to Eleven. "Eleven? Are you okay?" Joker asked. "No, I'm f-fine." Eleven quietly said, his voice shaky as if he was forced to say this. A frown appeared on Joker's face. He knew something was up. He heard a sound of a suitcase opening and clothes being taken out and it went quiet again before the sound of putting clothes on came in the room. Joker still didn't look.

After a few minutes, Eleven sighed sadly. "Okay, now you can look..." Eleven quietly said. Joker looked to see Eleven wearing clothes (specifically his default outfit in the game). There is one thing that Joker noticed. Eleven's eyes is red from crying. "Eleven? Are you sure you are okay?" Joker asked as he got out of bed. "I-I'm fine..." Eleven said shakily, afraid that he would end up crying in front of Joker. Joker sighed, deciding not to press any further. "I'm sorry...I'll stop asking." Joker said before going into the bathroom to shower himself. Eleven made a shocked face.

He wants to tell him but...

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Eleven and Joker walked to the dining hall together for breakfast. "Hello, Eleven!" Luigi greeted nervously. Eleven gave a kind smile to the green plumber. "Hello, there...you must be Luigi, yes?" Eleven said. Luigi blushed nervously. "Y-Yes." Luigi said. "That's me!" Eleven chuckled. "I'm willing to fight alongside you and the others as allies and enemies." Luigi laughed. "O-Of course!" Luigi said, feeling appreciated. After Luigi walked off, Joker smiled at Eleven. Eleven made a very soft gasp. The smile...

It's makes his heart flutter yet...it makes his heart hurt.

Eleven forced a smile on his face so that he won't have to worry Joker...or make him worry more if he already worried him (which he already did). Joker sat in the table and pat the seat next to him. Eleven sat next to him. He then noticed Eight with a blond hair girl with pointy ears. Eleven then looked at the list of characters that he received along with the others. He then looked at the girl again. He immediately knew this girl is Zelda. Eight and Zelda is happily chatting as they talked about numerous things. He then noticed Solo with Lucina. They were also talking. He then noticed something.

Arusu is missing.

"Where's Arusu?" Eleven asked to Joker. Joker immediately saw the concern in his face. "I don't know, Eleven." Joker replied to him. Eleven began to panic. He got up and walked to Eight. "Eight, do you know where Arusu is?" Eigh shook his head no. "No...the moment I woke up, he was gone." Eleven's eyes widened at this. Eleven then looked around. "Arusu!" Eleven called out, only to receive no answer. "Arusu!" Eleven called out again. Suddenly, he heard...

Crying?

Eleven continued to look until he found the source. It was coming from the room Arusu and Eight share together. Eleven knocked. "Arusu?" Eleven called, only to receive a response immediately. "Go away!" The voice yelled. Eleven flinched from this. Yep.

It was Arusu.

Eleven knocked again. "Arusu, come on." Eleven said. "You're gonna miss break-" He was cut off again. "Go away, Eleven!" Arusu yelled again. Eleven tried opening the door. Locked. Great. "Arusu, please-" He was cut off again. "Fuck off, Eleven!" Arusu yelled. "I'm f-fine!" Eleven flinched from this. Did Arusu get mad enough to let out profanity? Either way, Eleven is not backing down. Eleven sighed. "Arusu, I know something is up." Eleven said through the door. "I can tell by your crying." It went silent.

Like, **really **silent.

The next thing Eleven heard was footsteps walking to the door and the door knob unlocking and it went silent again. It felt like Arusu is hesitant to open the door. Finally, the door opened. "Aru-" Eleven was cut off again when Arusu hugged him as he began crying again. Eleven then noticed something. Arusu's sleeves is rolled up.

Oh no.

Cuts.

"Arusu, did you-" Again, cut off. "Yes! There! Now you got your answer!" Arusu said through his crying. Eleven sighed and stepped inside his room as Arusu followed him. Once Eleven closed the door, he sat on Arusu's bed with him. "Arusu...why?" Eleven questioned. Arusu sighed. "I started to remember that horrible man..." Arusu replied, dropping his tsundere attitude. "The more I think about him, the more I end up cutting my arm..." Eleven was on the urge of tears himself. He desperately wanted to tell someone about his cutting as well but he can't as he is too scared to. 

"I-I'm sorry, E-Eleven..." Arusu said as he cried even more. Eleven gave him a tissue. "Here..." Eleven quietly said and Arusu gladly took it. He wiped his tears off of his face. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you and the others..." Eleven was shocked. Arusu didn't do anything wrong to him or to the others. "No, Arusu...you didn't do anything wrong..." Eleven said, hoping that this would comfort him. It looked like it did, but it sort of didn't.

"And w-what makes you s-say that?" Arusu said, choking on his sobs. Eleven's heart felt a pang of pain and sadness. It hurts to see Arusu sad badly. "Because I know you are a type of person that doesn't hurt anyone." Eleven replied. It seems that this calmed Arusu down. Because the next thing Eleven felt was a hug. Eleven was surprised from this but he hugged Arusu back. "T-Thanks..." Arusu said to him. Eleven nodded.

* * *

Once Eleven and Arusu came out, all fighters ate breakfast at the dining hall. Eleven sighed quietly after a few minutes. He just saw Arusu really broken and how he comforted him. Will this happen again? Will one of them suffer a breakdown like Arusu did? Eleven didn't know.

After they finished, Joker walked up to Eleven. "I guess you found Arusu." Eleven nodded in response. "Of course I did..." Eleven replied quietly as he felt warm feelings around Joker. They shared a kiss on the day Eleven arrived with the others. He wanted to know why. Maybe because he fell in love with Joker? But if that is the case...then...how? "Anyway, I want to show you around." Joker said to Eleven. Eleven looked at him as he perked up. "Really?" Eleven asked to which Joker nodded to. Eleven's breaths became shallow.

Is this a date? He didn't know.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Eleven agreed to it. Joker smiled. "Let's go then." Eleven felt happy at this.

"Yeah!"


	4. First Date Indeed, Along with Something Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex here. Be careful

"And this is Delfino Plaza!"

Eleven was amazed at the sight of Delfino Plaza. It looks so relaxing. On their way, they also got tropical drinks. Once they finished drinking, they threw the garbage from the drinks. "Wow..." Eleven quietly said, admiring the sight. Eleven saw the beach. Joker looked at Eleven. "Like the scenery?" Joker asked, to which Eleven nodded to. Joker and Eleven lost each other to their eyes. Joker's dark gray eyes staring into Eleven's sky blue eyes. They got closer to each other, their breaths getting shallow. "Joker, I..." Eleven quietly said to him. Joker shook his head and removed his mask gently. "Akira..." Joker said, to which Eleven got confused to. "I'm sorry?" Eleven asked. "My real name is Akira." Joker replied to him.

They got closer and closer, their lips almost close. "You are beautiful like the sun..." Akira said. "And you are handsome..." Eleven replied to him. Right before they can kiss...

_ **BOOM!** _

A thunder was heard. They saw that it began raining. Thunderstorm. "Inside, quickly!" Akira said and Eleven nodded, following him. They got inside the mansion. They got to their room. Once Akira closed and locked the door, he looked at Eleven. Eleven looked at him back. Akira came closer to Eleven. They knew that they have feelings for each other. And that the feelings are genuine. "Akira..." Eleven quietly said as he felt the warm feeling in his heart growing. "Eleven...I love you..." Akira confessed to the hero. Eleven felt his heart racing. This is actually happening. Literally, this is happening. "Akira..." Eleven started. "I love you too..." Akira smiled. Akira then kissed Eleven in the lips. Eleven kissed back as he wrapped his arms around Akira's neck. They continued to kiss and they fall on the bed together as their hands held onto each other.

* * *

Eight sighed as he drank tea with Zelda. They were in the dining hall. In addition, they sat in a small table. "How are you feeling?" Zelda asked to him, her bubbly voice matching his bubbly personality. "I'm good!" Eight replied to her. "To be honest, I really enjoy having tea with you, Zelda." Zelda's face lit up from this out of happiness. "Eight, you are such a sweetheart!" Zelda said as she stood up and hugged him. Eight laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

"Ah! Mmm! Akira!"

Eleven laid shirtless on the bed as a shirtless Akira kissed his neck. "Like it?" Akira purred to which Eleven nodded to. Wait...no...

Eleven began panting quietly. He remembered a certain memory of him losing his innocence to that horrible man. But this didn't stop Eleven. Eleven wad feeling a lot of pleasure from Akira teasing him. "A-Akira..." Eleven moaned out as Akira continued to kiss down his neck. Akira then pulled down Eleven's pants and boxers gently. Eleven blushed as Akira stared at his length. It was a few moments of silence.

"A-Akira..." Eleven quietly said as Akira continued to stare. Akira flinched from this. "Sorry." Akira apologized and began to lick the tip to which Eleven squirmed to. "Haah...haah..." Eleven panted as he felt real pleasure coursing through him. Akira smiled. (A/N: He is unaware of Eleven's past)

Eleven wanted more. No. _**Needed**_ more. He wants Akira deep within his body to get rid of the horrible past he suffered in. Akira then began bobbing his head up and down, causing Eleven to gasp and moan loudly. "Oh, god...!" Eleven moaned out of pleasure. Akira continued to bob his head up and down. Eleven whimpered and moaned in pleasure. The pleasure kept getting stronger and stronger. It was a type of pleasure that he never felt. It was different when it came to Akira. The pleasure is filled with love. 

The urge was coming closer and closer...

"AAAAAAGH!" Eleven moaned loudly as he came into the phantom thief's mouth. Akira swallowed it, to which Eleven was shocked to. "Taste good." Akira said, smirking to which Eleven blushed more. "W-Wh-" Eleven was cut off as he was flipped onto his stomach. Eleven blushed even more as his-

"What is this...?" He heard from Akira.

Eleven realized what Akira is talking about. There was scars on his back from the horrible man during one of his rapes. Eleven denied everything from the man and then the man, who was obviously very angry from it, used a whip on his back which explains the scars on his back. "I..." Eleven started but trailed off. He didn't know how to explain the entire thing. "I...I think I'll explain it to you some other time." Eleven said quietly to which Akira nodded to. After all, both of them didn't want the moment to end. Akira sighed and decided that Eleven would feel better if his scars was not seen so he flipped him over gently. "H-Huh...?" Eleven quietly said but felt Akira kiss his lips. Eleven kissed back as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

* * *

Solo sighed as he sat in his room. Banjo and Kazooie went out training for a upcoming battle. Solo rolled his right sleeve up, which reveals 5 cuts. Two of them looked recent. Solo then wrapped them in bandages. Just like Eleven, he didn't want anyone to see them. At least...not yet. After that, he stared at his wrapped arm.

** _Drip..._ **

Tears began falling down Solo's face. He remembered the day where the man began giving him not much food and how he would black out. "Was this the right thing to do...?" Solo quietly asked before giving in into his quiet and soft sobs. He covered his face with the pillow as he cried. Deep down, he actually knew Eleven's secret of him self-harming.

He is...silent as a mouse to tell anyone about it.

* * *

"G-Gah! Haaa!"

Eleven felt pleasure from the thrusts that Akira was giving him. The thrusts was gentle as Akira didn't want to hurt him. Eleven kept his arms wrapped around Akira's neck as he continued moaning. Akira grunted snd panted as he heard the love of his life moaning and squirming underneath him. "Akira...keep going...please..." Eleven said quietly. Akira nodded and continued to thrust into him.

Sweat was coming down both of them as they felt exhausted during the moment they are having. Neither of them wants this to end. However, Eleven was secretly having doubts. He still remembers the horrible life he had from the man that stole his innocence and how Eleven was struggling to get away from him. With a slight whimper, Eleven's arms wrapped a little tighter around Akira's neck. Akira, surprisingly, didn't mind this.

After a few minutes, they both felt a urge to release. But both of them didn't want to release yet. However, the urge to release got stronger and stronger as Akira began to lose control of the control he had.

"A-Akira-! I'm gonna-!"

"M-Me too..."

With a loud moan from Eleven and a groan from Akira, they released together. Once they calmed down, Eleven immediately hugged Akira. "Akira...I love you..." Eleven quietly said. Akira smiled and hugged back as he laid down next to Eleven. "I love you too..."

* * *

During dinner time, everybody had small chats. Akira and Eleven sat next to each other. Arusu, Solo, and Eight were eating and talking with each other. After they finished dinner, they all headed to separate rooms. Once Akira and Eleven went to their room, they got into their nightwear and fell asleep after whispering love words to each other.


	5. A Deep Secret That Will Change Everything

Morning. Waking up, eating breakfast, training, battles with each other, dinner, and night time. It repeated each day. But something was very off. And that is Eleven has been avoiding Akira. When Eleven sees Akira, he would just hide or walk away from him without saying a word. The heroes have noticed this. This concerns them as well as this concerned Akira.

Arusu, Solo, and Eight was sitting in Arusu's and Eight's room. "What is up with Eleven?" Eight asked. Solo shrugged. "I have no idea." Solo replied to a concerned Eight. "To be honest, Eleven is never like this before. So that means something is up." Arusu nodded in agreement. "Of course there is something up!" Arusu yelled, his tsundere attitude shifting in. "Hmm..." Solo began to think. Come to think of it, Eleven has been avoiding them as well.

Was there any other secrets he is trying to hide?

* * *

Eleven continued to avoid them. "I...I don't know why I'm hiding from them..." Eleven quietly said. "Is it because of my doubts? Is it because of the past?" Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He gasped and saw Akira walking. Eleven then hid behind a tree. "Eleven?" Akira called out. "Where are you?" He heard the footsteps retreating as it faded out.

"Why am I doing this...?" Eleven quietly mumbled. He wants to tell Akira his deep secret. But how can he tell him? Especially now that Akira noticed the scars on his back...now he feels like he has to tell him about the previous horrible life he went through because of the mysterious, yet abusive man. Eleven sighed and decided to avoid everyone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Arusu sighed.

It has been 2 weeks now. Now it is night time.

On his desk was a wine bottle and a bottle of pills he had secretly brought with him. He planned to do something that he will never take back. "Am I...really going to do this...?" Arusu quietly said as he never shows his tsundere attitude when he is alone.

"Why do I feel worthless...?"

Arusu then grabbed the wine bottle and the bottle of pills. There was 24 tablets in it. He took out 6 pills. A shaky sob escaped Arusu's mouth. In a swift quick motion...

The 6 pills and parts of the wine went into Arusu's mouth.

* * *

As Eleven was walking out of the dining hall from eating dinner, he was grabbed. "H-Huh?!" Eleven managed out before he was pinned to the wall. Eleven then noticed that it was Akira. "A-Akira..." Eleven stuttered out. Akira looked furious. No...he is downright angry at Eleven for avoiding him. "Why were you avoiding me?" Akira asked to him. Eleven whimpered and shaked a little.

Akira is never mad this before. Eleven tried to avoid eye contact, but Akira pulled his face to face him. "Look at me." Akira whispered yelled. Eleven whimpered even more due to his attitude reminding him of how the man pinned him to the wall like this. It was indeed horrible.

Akira then took Eleven to their room. "Akira-! What are you-" He was shoved inside the room and the door closed after Akira got in. "Argh!" Eleven landed on the floor with a grunt. "Tell me. What happened that is causing you to avoid me?" Akira asked as his anger began to fill with regret. Eleven whimpered as tears began to fill his eyes. Akira noticed how Eleven is slowly tearing up. He then reached to hug him but-

"B-Back off!" Eleven choked out due to a sob. Akira began to feel truly bad for his actions. Akira then pulled him into a hug. Eleven tried to break out of the hug, but the grip only got stronger. "Please...don't." Akira softly begged. Eleven sensed hurt in Akira's voice.

For once, Eleven truly feels regret for his actions.

Eleven sighed sadly. "What do you want?" Eleven quietly asked. "I just want to know why you have been avoiding me..." Akira quietly replied. Eleven began to shake a little. Is it finally time? Is it finally time to tell him the truth he hid?

Might as well.

Eleven sighed and broke away from the hug gently. He took a deep breath as he knew he would let his emotions fall. "Okay, okay..." Eleven said quietly. His sky blue eyes met Akira's dark gray eyes. "The truth is...I...I have already lost my innocence before we did it..." Akira was shocked at this. "Me and the others was kidnapped by a mysterious man..." Eleven explained. "It was so...horrible. We did things that we didn't want to do...after that, he would continue to abuse us...however, out of us four...I was the one that is forced into sexual abuse..."

Akira's lip began to quiver.

"And after that...well...h-he would do more h-horrible things to u-us..." Eleven's voice began to crack with sobs. "S-Solo would be starved...Arusu would get horribly b-beaten...he would say horrible stuff to Eight...and he would r-rape me anytime h-he g-gets..." Eleven began crying hard. Akira hugged him to which Eleven hugged him back in return as he cried hard. Akira then kissed Eleven in the lips, to which Eleven kisses him back with much love he had for him. 

Suddenly, they heard shouting. "Eleven! Come quick!" It was Eight. His voice was filled with panic. Eleven quickly wiped his eyes. He left the room. "What is it, Eight?!" Eleven asked. "Arusu...he..." Eight said. Eleven saw Arusu on the ground. "No...No!" Eleven yelled and picked him up. He then ran as he is still carrying him. Akira and Eight called out to him as he continued to run.

"Eleven!"


	6. One Hero In Help, Three More to Go

Eleven carried Arusu to the hospital wing as Arusu is in his arms, unconscious. "Arusu, what the hell were you thinking?!" Eleven said as he continued to carry him. Arusu remained unconscious. Eleven pressed his head against his chest. His heart is still beating but it's weak. Eleven arrived at the hospital wing. "Help!" Eleven said to which this got somebody's attention. Well, three people specifically. It was Link, Marth, and Roy. "Huh?" They said and noticed Arusu unconscious. "What happened, Eleven?" Roy asked. "Arusu tried to overdose!" Eleven said as his voice began to fill with panic.

"Oh my god..." Link said and took Arusu from Eleven's arms gently. "We will try to save him!" Marth said and Eleven nodded. Link, Roy, and Marth ran to a room in the hospital wing to help Arusu. Eleven's heart began to fill with sadness. What if Arusu doesn't live? What if he does, will he end up hating Eleven?

All Eleven could do is to sit in the waiting room as he cried.

* * *

Solo, Eight, and Akira arrived in the waiting room of the hospital wing to see that Eleven's eyes was red from crying. Eight sat down next to Eleven and rubbed his back. Akira also sat next to Eleven as he hugged him to which Eleven hugged him back in return. All that Solo could do is sitting next to Eight as he feels sadness from seeing Eleven sad. "It's...it's all my fault..." Eleven said to which the others was shocked to. "What?" Akira replied. "Eleven, it's not your fault!" Eleven looked at Akira. "What if it is?!" Eleven bursted out to which the others flinched to. "What if it is my fault?! I could have done something to save Arusu on time! If I did, he wouldn't be unconscious...but it would have mean that he would have died regardless...what if they are too late...?"

This outburst really shocked everybody. Eleven felt regret for the outburst almost immediately. In one swift motion after a few moments of silence, Eleven began to cry hard and he ran out of the hospital wing. "Eleven, wait!" Akira said and went after him. Solo and Eight stared in shock at this but await the news of Arusu's state.

* * *

Eleven ran straight to his and Akira's room. Akira followed him inside. "Eleven, are you-" Suddenly, he was pulled into a kiss by Eleven. Akira gently kissed back as he knew that this would comfort him. Once the kiss ended, Eleven rested his head against Akira's chest as he cried. Akira sighed as he continued to hug Eleven. Eleven is truly in pain.

Well, what do you suspect? Eleven went through harsh abuse, got sexually abused (which caused him to lose his innocence), and how much he tries his best to help. Eleven is still crying into Akira's chest, which now the chest part of the shirt is starting to get wet from Eleven's tears.

* * *

A hour passed. Eleven has fell asleep in Akira's arms. Akira looked around his room. Might as well let him rest. He carried Eleven to the bed and placed the blanket over the sleeping hero. Akira smiled and left the room.

* * *

In the dining hall, everyone made small chats again. However, it felt kind of different. Solo and Eight refused to talk. Akira looked at them, only to see that they are staring at their food. As a matter of fact, they didn't eat any part of their food at all. Akira then noticed Solo feeling a little uneasy. Even eating food in the mansion...

Sure, it made him feel better. But it is unfortunately not enough.

Eight then looked at Solo. "Solo? Are you-" A loud thud was heard to which it got everyone's attention. Solo has collapsed onto the ground as he blacked out. "Solo! Solo!" Eight exclaimed. Ike ran in. "What happened?!" Ike asked to which Eight replied to almost immediately. "He blacked out! I think it is because of the food and his stomach!" Eight replied. "Please, help him!" Ike nodded immediately. "Of course!" Mario came in as well along with Peach. "Don't worry!" Mario said. "We will help him!" Peach said as well. The three fighters then carried Solo to the hospital wing. Akira was shocked from this. He then remembered.

Eleven told Akira that he would be starved. "I guess his stomach is trying to get used to the food here..." Akira mumbled and followed them to the hospital wing as well.

* * *

Solo was placed on a bed next to Arusu's bed. According to what Dr. Mario said, Arusu has survived his suicide attempt. It took a while, but they managed to save him. As of right now, Arusu needs a lot of rest. He also said that due to the starvation Solo suffered from, he would have to be careful when eating as his stomach (just like Akira said) is trying to get used to the food in the mansion since his stomach is weak.

"Solo will be here for the rest of the night. I'm afraid that Arusu will have to be in the hospital wing for 2 weeks." Dr. Mario said to Akira to which Akira nodded in understanding. "Alright. Have a good night." Akira nodded and walked out.

Outside the in the hospital wing, Akira sighed. "I really feel bad for them..." Akira mumbled quietly. He looked at the unconscious Solo and sleeping Arusu.

Yeah...he really does feel bad for them.

* * *

Minutes later, Eleven woke up. "H-Huh...?" Eleven mumbled as he awakened. He then saw Akira sitting in a chair close to the bed. "How are you feeling?" Akira asked to him. Eleven nodded to show that he is doing good. "Good to hear. Solo passed out in the dining hall." Akira replied to which Eleven's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, he's fine. In addition, I was notified that Arusu survived his attempted suicide." Eleven sighed in relief. "I'm sorry..." Eleven quietly mumbled. Akira blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?" Akira replied. "I'm sorry..." Eleven replied. "...for crying in your arms and in the hospital wing..." Akira felt immediate sadness in his heart.

"It's fine, Eleven." Akira replied, causing Eleven to look back up at him. "After all, you needed to let your feelings out." Eleven smiled at him. He knew that Akira would understand him. He got out of the bed and...

He jumped into Akira's arms. Akira laughed at this as he caught Eleven successfully. "I knew you would understand..." Eleven said happily. Akira grinned at this. "Of course I will understand." Akira replied happily as well. With Eleven, it felt like all of their problems would go away. Eleven felt the same. "You know, my pants feel hot." Akira said. Eleven blushed but his smile turned into smirk. "So are mine~" Eleven purred to him. "How about we fix that~?" Akira purred in return. Eleven nodded and they got on the bed, making the rest of the night special.


	7. Two Down, Two More to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide attempt here

Akira woke up and saw that Eleven is still asleep next to him. Akira smiled and gently ran his hand through the brown locks of his hair. Eleven really does have smooth hair. Of course, they did lay on the bed as the blanket covered their bodies since they did do **it** last night. Eleven then woke up and smiled at Akira. "Morning..." Eleven whispered to Akira. "And morning to you as well, my sweetheart..." Akira replied to which Eleven laughed softly.

* * *

After a shower together, they went into the dining hall. Solo was sitting, staring at nothing. When Eleven noticed this, he immediately became concerned. He walked to him. "Solo?" Eleven asked, only to receive no reply. "Solo?" Eleven asked again. Solo turned his head to look at him but he doesn't say anything. Was he thinking about what happened to him in the dining hall yesterday? Eleven sighed and laid one of his hands on Solo's right shoulder, which made Solo flinch. "Are you okay?" Eleven asked to him. Solo nodded. "I'm fine, Eleven." Solo replied, his tone sounded like he was irritated at Eleven.

Eleven flinched. Solo is never like this.

Eleven sighed and decided to leave Solo alone. He wants to see if anything happened to Solo besides him passing out.

* * *

Later on in the day, Eleven and Akira decided to talk with Cloud and Link. They sat in a table as they decided to have lemon tea. From what Eleven learned from Cloud, Link knew how to make tea really well since he made tea with Peach and Zelda. "Seriously, Link...your tea is the best." Akira complimented Link. Link smiled. "Thank you, Joker." Link said before sipping his tea.

In the tea table was a teapot filled with lemon tea. There was a small bowl filled with sugar (sugar bowl). There was also a silver platter with pastry on top of it. As they chat, they laughed and sipped their tea. "So, how are you liking this mansion, Eleven?" Cloud asked to Eleven. Eleven sipped some tea and placed his teacup down gently. "Well...I like this mansion because..." He immediately got nervous. 

He liked everything from the mansion. But the most was _Akira_. 

Eleven sighed. "Well, I like everything of this mansion." Eleven replied to Cloud. "Especially the food!" The boys laughed at this.

* * *

Solo was standing on top of a cliff. Shallow breaths was escaping him. Solo sighed. "I guess it would he different without me..." Solo quietly said and looked at the ocean that was waiting at the end of the cliff. The water was waiting to gulp him down into the deepest depths of its mouth. 

With a quiet sob, he jumped off the cliff.

* * *

20 minutes has passed. As the men in the small tea party talked, they continued to laugh. As they began to wrap up as they decided to battle, they heard screaming. They flinched from it. "What's going on?" Cloud asked and they saw people outside. They ran outside. "What's going on?!" Link asked to the following people that was outside.

Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Aoi (Default Inkling Boy), and Robin (Male).

"L-Look down there..." Luigi stuttered out in fear. They looked and they gasped. Eleven was more horrified than them. "No...no!" Eleven said and jumped right off the cliff. "Eleven!" He heard Akira call out. Eleven landed in the water and saw Solo still sinking. He began to swim towards Solo. Solo's eyes was closed. Eleven then grabbed onto one of his arms and pulled him, causing Solo to go to Eleven. Eleven began to swim up as he held onto Solo.

When he got out, he let out a gasp for air. "I got him! Pull us back up!" Eleven said and they nodded. Daisy threw a rope to pull them back up. "Grab on!" Aoi called out. Eleven grabbed onto the rope. "Pull up!" Eleven called out and all of them began to pull the rope up. Once pulled up, they all looked at the unresponsive Solo. "I'm gonna get him to the hospital wing..." Eleven quietly said before going inside the mansion. They all looked at him.

Now what? Solo has attempted suicide after Arusu tried to. Is it because of the abuse?

Is the years of them suffering abuse are coming back to them just to haunt them?


	8. Fight, But A Deep Secret Is Exposed

After a visit to the hospital wing, Dr. Mario confirmed that Arusu is now feeling fine and Solo will be in the hospital wing for a week. Eleven felt angry at himself. He really did.

This was shown as the fighters was all in the dining hall. Arusu didn't speak. Arusu also felt angry at himself for trying to kill himself. He felt like it wasn't him right there at that point. Eleven didn't feel like eating but he ate anyway. After eating, Eleven immediately got up and left, which left the fighters confused. "Eleven?" Samus said but he continued to walk away. Joker got confused but he decided that Eleven probably wants to be alone right now.

* * *

Eleven entered the bathroom in his and Akira's room and locked the door. He then pulled out a pocket knife and rolled up his right sleeve. He sighed. "Why do I feel like everything is my fault...?" Eleven quietly said. Eleven began to cry silently. With the pocket knife...

A cut was made. Eleven made a soft cry in pain. "Aagh!" Blood began to seep out from the cut. Eleven made 5 more additional cuts. Blood began to fill his arm. Eleven began to cry. He saw bandages. He grabbed them and wrapped the cuts to hide it. Eleven continued to quietly cry. He didn't want to do it.

He seriously didn't want to.

* * *

Eleven was invited into a match. Eleven decided to join.

He knew he needs to let out some energy.

He was battling against Young Link, Ganondorf, and Roy. Eleven was eager. He wanted to do this for a long time. He saw the other fighters as the audience. "Go Eleven!" Eight called out. "Show them what you are made of!" Arusu called out. It was sad to Eleven that Solo couldn't see him battle.

From what he learned from Akira, he explained that Solo will be watching from a TV that was in the hospital wing for people that can watch it from the room they are in. Eleven stepped into the battlefield. The fighters were fighting in Mementos. (A/N: Think of a song from the stage that is playing here xD)

3, 2, 1...GO!

The fighters charged at each other. Sword against sword, sword against magic punch. Audience continued watching. Eleven used a Sizz against Ganondorf, causing audience to cheer. "Go Eleven!" Pit yelled out.

* * *

Time has passed. Young Link and Roy were defeated but they were happy to see Eleven fight and cheered for him as well. Eleven noticed that Akira was no longer in the audience. Did he leave to do something? If that is the case, then Eleven doesn't mind. However, he got distracted as he looked at the audi-

_ **BOOM!** _

Eleven was attacked, hard. Eleven let out a cry of pain as he ascended onto the ground. He looked to see that Ganondorf had let out a massive attack against him while he was distracted. "Wow...like the cheers you are getting?" Ganondorf asked. Eleven whimpered. Suddenly, he felt cold and he froze still as he remembered such a painful memory.

* * *

_"Come on!" A angry voice yelled. "Get over here!" Eleven followed the orders the mysterious abusive man told him to. It didn't make sense why he was following the orders. He shouldn't be._

_He shouldn't be._

_There he was. In front of the abusive man. His age in that memory happens to be 11 years old. "Well, Eleven...you have been a bad boy lately..." Eleven's eyes widened. He haven't been bad at all. All he did was suffering through the horrible abuse that he went through. How does that make someone bad?_

_He didn't know._

_Suddenly, his face met a horrible punch. A punch that definitely left a bruise there. "Ow!" Eleven cried out as he fell to the ground. He began crying almost immediately. The punch stinged. "Starting to cry, I see..." The man quietly said, however his voice was filled with anger. He kicked him hard right in the abdomen, causing Eleven to cry out. "More screams, I see..." The man said, his voice getting angrier by the minute. Eleven then saw the man removing his belt and unbuttoning the button in his pants._

_Oh no..._

_No...!_

* * *

Eleven cried out when he felt his arm grabbed. Wait...no...

No!

"I think I see something here..." Ganondorf said with a smirk before rolling his sleeve up forcefully. As he done this, he also ripped the bandages off. Everyone in the audience gasped. Eleven gasped as well, horrified that one of his deepest secrets is exposed. 

Especially in front of everyone as well...

For once, he was glad that Akira was not there to see it. Eleven growled. For some reason, he felt a very strong anger. He attacked a Smash ball and unleashed on Ganondorf.

"_**GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!**_" 

Everyone gasped at this outburst. Eleven came back to his senses and saw how he defeated Ganondorf. Tears began to fill his vision. He then ran out, causing audience to look at him.

* * *

Akira was walking back until he bumped into a tearful Eleven. "Eleven?" Akira asked to him. "I...I..." Eleven said as more tears began falling down his face. He then ran past him as a soft sob escaped his mouth.

"Eleven!"


	9. A Deep Sadness

Eleven got in his and Akira's room and locked the door. He felt angry at Ganondorf for exposing his cuts. He felt angry at himself for not hiding his cuts well. "Why am I so stupid?!" Eleven cried out. He hoped that no one heard him. Eleven slid down the wall and onto the ground. He curled into a ball and he cried. Now everybody besides Akira knows he self-harms. He looked at the pocket knife that rested with the lamp on a small table.

How could he do this? If he never did it, none of this would have ever happened. Eleven picked the pocket knife and looked at it. It was always clean as Eleven would wash the blood off after he finishes cutting himself. He continued to look at the pocket knife.

He received it from the abusive man when he was only 6 years old. Yeah...ONLY 6 YEARS OLD. Eleven never used it since he never understood it until he was 13 when he start self-harming. And now that he is 16...he self-harmed for 3 years without it being noticed. What he didn't know was that Solo knew about it the entire time and that he didn't spoke anything about it.

Hell, that man also mentioned that he should kill himself, to which Eleven didn't understand.

Just then, he heard a knock. "W-Who is it?" Eleven said through his sobbing. "It's me..." A voice filled with sadness said.

Eight.

Eleven sighed. Might as well open the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a hug filled with comfort. Eleven gasped softly from this. "I'm so sorry, Eleven..." Eight said as he felt a critical urge to cry. Why is Eight sorry? He didn't do anything wrong to him. Eleven continued crying and he hugged back. Eight looked at his left sleeve. Eleven looked and nodded, understanding that Eight wanted to see the cuts. Once Eight closed and locked the door, Eleven rolled up his sleeve to reveal the cuts on both arms which was not covered.

He can hear Eight's soft gasp from seeing it. Eleven was quietly sobbing as he saw Eight's shocked reacton. He then felt Eight touch his arms gently, his soft hands making contact with the cuts. "Oh, Eleven...why didn't you tell this to anyone?" Eight asked in concern. That also confused Eleven as well.

Why didn't he?

"I...I don't know...I just don't..." Eleven quietly replied to. A soft sob escaped Eight's mouth and he hugged Eleven. Eleven hugged back as he began to cry.

The room was filled with sobs as the heroes cried while hugging each other.

* * *

In the dining hall, nobody spoke. Some fighters would look at Eleven but look away quickly. Eleven looked around. Was it because of...

Oh...right...

Eleven ate his food. Ganondorf wasn't in the dining hall. Maybe he was getting scolded by Master Hand? Who knows. Eleven felt a deep sadness coming in. Even after he cried with Eight...why does he feel a critical sadness coming in? It doesn't make sense. Eleven ate one last piece of food before a loudspeaker came on.

"Will Eleven come into the meeting room, please?" The voice was Master Hand. His voice was filled with concern. Oh no...

No...

Eleven winced from this. He didn't want to but he had no choice. Akira looked at him with a confused face, but Elevem refused to tell him what happened. Eleven got up from his chair and walked to the meeting room.

* * *

When he reached the door, he sighed. Within a slow motion, he opened the door...


	10. Letting Go

Eleven opened the door that led to the meeting room. There he is...Master Hand. "Eleven, please take a seat right there." Master Hand said, his voice still filled with concern. Eleven took a seat at one of the ornate chairs. "Eleven...I want to talk about what happened in the battlefield." Master Hand said to him after Eleven was sitting.

Eleven felt his skin frozen in place when he heard those words. "I...I..." Eleven stuttered but failed to get a sentence out. "Please allow me to ask questions." Master Hand said quietly and Eleven nodded in defeat.

* * *

"Have you done this in the past?" Master Hand asked to Eleven about his self-harming. Eleven was shaking at this point. He didn't know what to say. But he knew that he will have to admit the truth. "Y-Yes..." Eleven replied. "And how old were you when you started?" 

Eleven sighed. This may shock Master Hand. "I started doing this when I was only 13..." Eleven admitted. "I got a pocket knife from a man I was with..." Master Hand felt confused from this. "A man?" Master Hand asked. Eleven got even more shaky.

'_No...I don't want to tell him the truth yet!_' 

Eleven sighed sadly. "Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Eleven asked to Master Hand to which Master Hand did a thumbs up to.

* * *

Master Hand couldn't say anything. He is shocked from hearing the dark truth that Eleven and the other heroes have hid. "Eleven...I..." Master Hand quietly before he saw Eleven bursting into tears as he began to cry loudly and harshly.

Master Hand felt the urge to comfort him so he did. He offered a tissue and Eleven gladly took it as he wiped his tears. Eleven felt a feeling...a feeling that is telling him that he is useless and that he is stupud for telling somebody that he trusts the truth he hid for a long time.

Eleven's sobs died down but he continued to cry. It was quiet though. "I...I'm sorry..." Eleven said and got up to leave. "Wait, Ele-" Master Hand was cut off as he heard the door shut.

* * *

Eight and Arusu was concerned for Eleven. They heard from the loudspeaker that Eleven was needed by Master Hand. They secretly hope that Eleven was not being hurt at all. "I hope Eleven is okay." Eight said to Arusu. Arusu nodded in agreement.

After his suicide attempt, Arusu's tsundere personality looked like it was gone permanently. "I agree." Arusu replied to Eight. "I mean, after me and Solo's suicide attempt, he has been more...depressed..." Eight nodded in agreement as well. Suddenly, they saw Eleven walk into his and Akira's room. "Eleven?" They both said as they heard the door shut. They knew that something was up and they decided to look for Akira. "Joker!" They both called out as they looked for him.

Eleven walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Akira wasn't in the bedroom. "You are so useless..." Eleven quietly said to himself in the mirror. He then rolled up his sleeves. He looked at the cuts.

Some were still visible. Some were not.

He's done. He had it at this point.

He decided that it was time for him...to **die**.

He pulled out something that he has been hiding other than a pocket knife. A small razor blade. He looked at the mirror.

A tear fell down his face as he silently mouthed '_Goodbye_'.


	11. Letting Go 2

After looking at himself in the mirror and turning away from seeing more of his reflection that is mocking his suffering, Eleven filled the bathtub with a little bit of water. He knew that he was going to make this quick. Eleven sighed. He shouldn't have told Master Hand. It feels like his heart is hating him for telling the truth. "You're so stupid...you are so stupid!" Eleven screamed as more tears began falling down his face. Eleven then looked at the bathtub that is filled with some water.

Is he really gonna do this?

Is this what he really wants to escape?

To escape the horrible life he went through?

Eleven sighed and got in the bathtub. He then looked at his wrists and the small razor blade that is resting next to him. Elevem grabbed the razor blade and looked at his wrists. A shaky sob escaped his mouth as he knew what he was going to do.

With a silt, he cried out. And another slit, more crying.

* * *

Eight and Arusu continued to look for Akira. "Joker!" They both called out. Finally, they spotted him. Ah, shit.

He is currently in a battle with Ganondorf. They noticed that Pit and Marth were out and they were cheering for Akira. Joker then defeated Ganondorf. "THE WINNER IS...JOKER!" Everyone cheered from hearing the winner. Once Akira left, Eight and Arusu came to him. "Akira, there you are!" Arusu said to Akira, to which Akira felt confused. "Arusu? Eight?" Akira asked. "You two looked panicked. What's wrong?" Eight and Arusu looked at each other. 

They sighed and told him. Akira felt shocked from this. "Thank you for telling me, guys. I'm going to go check on him." Akira said and went to his and Eleven's room. Arusu and Eight looked at each other, worried that Eleven may have hurt himself (which in fact he did). "Now what?" Arusu asked to Eight as they are still concerned. "I don't know...I just hope that Eleven is okay..." Eight replied and Arusu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Akira entered the bedroom and looked at the bathroom door. He knocked on the door. "Eleven?" Akira asked through the door. "Are you okay?" He heard sobbing in the room. "I-I'm okay, A-Akira...please l-leave me a-alone..." Akira knew that something was up. To make matters worse, the door was locked.

And Akira did promise that he will never leave Eleven alone.

Eleven was however unaware as he didn't know that Akira had lockpicks. Akira reached into his pocket and pulled out a lockpick. He then used it on the doorknob. Once he managed to open the door, he looked at Eleven. "Eleven, are you su-" Akira gasped in horror when he saw the sight.

Blood. Water stained with blood from Eleven's wrists. But the sight of all was Eleven. He had a shocked face as tears continued run down his face. "O-Oh god..." Akira said quietly. "Eleven...why did you do this?" Eleven sobbed even more. To think that his lover found out. Akira then noticed the cuts on his arms as well. "Oh my god..." Akira said quietly. "A-Akira...I...It's not w-what it lo-" Akira felt furious at this point.

He is angry at Eleven for not telling him. He is angry at himself for not noticing this. "Eleven...why didn't you tell me this?!" Akira asked, his voice mixed with anger and concern. 

Anger born of worry.

Eleven cried even more from hearing his tone. "I...I d-don't know...I wanted t-to, but I c-couldn't..." Eleven managed out through his sobbing. "Well, either way, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." Akira said and Eleven began crying even more. "No! D-Don't s-save me!" Eleven said but he felt Akira picking him up from the water. "I'm sorry, but we are going to the hospital wing." Akira said. "I'm not letting you die here!" Eleven cried even more. To make matters worse again, he attempted to break free but Akira had a strong grip on him and Eleven couldn't fight back.

As he carried Eleven, he noticed the blood trailing behind him and he looked at his lover's wrists. He was still losing blood. He heard two gasps from Eight and Arusu, who were horrified from seeing Eleven badly hurt. Akira then carried Eleven to the hospital wing.

As he waited after telling Dr. Mario of what happened, he hoped that Eleven will be okay.

But hearing his painful sobbing though...

Now what...?


	12. A Unfortunate Outcome

It turns out that Akira fell asleep as he waited. He was tapped awake by Dr. Mario. "H-Huh?" Akira mumbled as he awakened. "Well, I got good news and bad news..." Dr. Mario said to which Akira knew thst something wasn't right at this point. "What happened?" Akira questioned. "The good news is that I managed to stop the bleeding and helped his wrists." Akira sighed in relief. "But the bad news is that..." Dr. Mario trailed off. "What?" Akira questioned.

Dr. Mario sighed.

"Eleven has left the mansion."

"What?!"

Akira stood up from his chair and immediately ran out. He looked around the mansion for Eleven. "Eleven!" Akira called out. "Eleven!" Nothing. No response. No sound. Just...nothing. He then saw Eight crying as he was sitting in a chair. "Eight?" Akira asked. Eight looked at him and Akira saw the tears falling down his face. "Oh, A-Akira...Eleven...he..." Eight said and continued to cry even more. Solo and Arusu was next to him. "Why did Eleven leave the mansion?" Akira asked to them. They sighed, unsure if they should tell him what really happened to Eleven.

"He turned himself in to the police." Arusu said after a long period of silence besides Eight's sobbing. "He...what?" Akira said quietly, as if something struck a nerve. "Yeah...Eleven told us that the abusive man we were staying with...was killed by him." Solo explained. This didn't satisfy Akira's confusion. The three heroes sighed and decided to explain the story to Akira.

* * *

Akira was shocked to hear about their dark past. And to think his lover suffered the most out of all of them...that explains the scars on Eleven's back when he and Eleven were doing it.

Either way, his lover is now locked up because of a crime he committed that prevented the abusive man to hurt him or his friends ever again. Akira felt his heart sinking into despair. He felt scared. What if Eleven already died? "I-I need a minute..." Akira aaid before retreating to his room.

* * *

Once Akira got in his room, a sob escaped his mouth. "W-Why, Eleven...? Why did you decide to leave me...?" Akira said through his sobbing. He is heartbroken that Eleven did something that is horrible, but it is also shown to be okay since the abusive mysterious man would have most likely tracked them down and take them back with him.

Akira continued crying. He then saw a small piece of paper on the small table. Akira picked it up and read it.

_I'm sorry...I'm sorry..._

Akira cried even more. "Eleven...I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you...or to love you even more..." He held the small note in his hands as he continued to cry his heart out.


	13. The Sorrowful Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song chapter/ending.

Akira has fallen into despair after finding out that Eleven has turned himself in to the police for the murder of the mysterious abusive man.

_"Wake...from your sleep..._ _The drying of y__our tears..."_

Akira continued crying as he held the note close to his heart. "Eleven...why...?"

_"Today, we escape, we escape..."_

Eight remained crying<strike></strike>. Everybody else found out about Eleven leaving the mansion. Master Hand remained in the meeting room, thinking about what just happened. "This is my fault for pursuing...is it?" Master Hand quietly said in the empty room.

_"Pack, a__nd get dressed...b__efore your father hears us..."_  
_"Before a__ll hell b__reaks loose..."_

Arusu and Solo was sitting in Arusu's room. They stared out the window. They don't know what to say at this point.

_"Breathe, k__eep breathing...d__on't lose y__our nerve..."_  
_"Breathe, k__eep breathing...__I can't do this...a__lone..."_

Akira continued crying in his room. It's like he couldn't control his emotions anymore. After a few minutes, Akira stopped. Akira then walked to the bathroom. He saw the small razor that Eleven used to attempt suicide. Akira then walked to the closet and changed out into his school uniform

_"Sing us a song... A song to keep us warm..."_

Akira then filled the bathtub with the same amount of water Eleven filled the bathtub with. He then got in, the cold water chilling him.

_"There's such a chill...such a chill..."_

Akira then got the small razor blade and rolled up his sleeves. With a sad sigh, he placed the razor in his left wrist and...

_ **Slit** _

There.

_"You can laugh, a_ _spineless laugh..."_

Akira softly laughed and cried at the pain. Blood was rushing out of his left wrist quickly. He then used the razor on his right wrist. Even more blood. Water began to get stained with blood.

Meanwhile, Eleven sat in the interrogation room. He was already beaten but he doesn't care anymore. He looked up with his blue eyes that lacks emotion now. "It looks like you are ready to confess." A man said to which Eleven nodded to.

_"We hope your rules and wisdom choke you..."_

In the bathroom, Akira laughed even more. "I deserve this pain...I deserve it!" He was slipping into his despair even more.

_"Now..._ _We are one i__n everlasting peace..."_

_"We hope that you choke...that you choke..."_

Akira smiled even more. To him, he feels happiness as he decided to punish himself.

_"We hope that you choke...that you choke..."_

_"We hope that you choke...that you choke..."_

Thelast thing heard was distorted voices and a muffled scream before everything ascended to black.


End file.
